


Warmth

by PrincessAnastasiaVladescu



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Character Turned Into Vampire, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sex, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAnastasiaVladescu/pseuds/PrincessAnastasiaVladescu
Summary: The days were cold in this town, but it seemed the nights were even colder. They were lonely, they were dark. It was perfect for him, to be alone with his thoughts. That’s what he’d made himself believe all these years. All it would take was a spark, something that lit a fire in him that he could not stifle. He just needed his own personal sun to keep the darkness at bay. It was a light that wouldn’t hurt him, but it would cause him the most pain he’d ever felt in his long life.Vampires AU! Creek! I have no excuse for this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so after it's been probably less than a week since I finished my other Creek fanfic, I had to start another one! This may possibly be the first work of a 'monsters' series, where I take different monster myths and write them into Creek fics, but I'm not sure yet.  
> Enjoy! Don't know yet how often this will be updated!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so after it's been probably less than a week since I finished my other Creek fanfic, I had to start another one! This may possibly be the first work of a 'monsters' series, where I take different monster myths and write them into Creek fics, but I'm not sure yet.  
> Enjoy! Don't know yet how often this will be updated!

The days were cold in this town, but it seemed the nights were even colder. They were lonely, they were dark. It was perfect for him, to be alone with his thoughts. That’s what he’d made himself believe all these years. All it would take was a spark, something that lit a fire in him that he could not stifle. He just needed his own personal sun to keep the darkness at bay. It was a light that wouldn’t hurt him, but it would cause him the most pain he’d ever felt in his long life.

            He was a drifter, moving from place to place, never staying too long. People would get suspicious if he were to stay too long. He’d found himself in this small mountain town, comforted by the disillusion that most of it’s residents carried with them. They wouldn’t notice something was wrong with him until he was already gone.

            He’d found himself in a loft apartment, completely devoid of residents. It was small, reclusive, but he enjoyed it. He could be alone, unbothered by the noises of other tenants. He wouldn’t have to suffer their voices, their scents, their heartbeats. He couldn’t lose control if he was alone.

            As his luck would have it, he didn’t stay alone for long. Someone had rented the other apartment, much to his dismay. He began making plans to leave, to find somewhere else, until he heard the most beautiful music late into the night. His curiosity got the better of him, he made his way to their door. His heart would have pounded in his chest, he felt nervous. It was a feeling he hadn’t had in many years.

            To his surprise the door wasn’t locked. This person was either too trusting, or too forgetful. The music grew louder as he approached what seemed to be the living room. He heard a soft thrumming in his ears, this person was very calm.

            He stuck to the shadows, not wanting to be seen. The shadows welcomed him as if they were a long-lost friend. He flinched away from the glow of a lamp, the light stung his eyes slightly, but he pressed forward. The lamp was standing next to a small piano, and behind that small piano was a man.

            His skin was pale, freckles decorating his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He wore a look of concentration, his big, green eyes staring at the keys as his fingers graced over them. His blonde brows furrowed on his forehead. His hair was held back by a thin headband, which kept it out of his face, but the wild, blonde locks stuck out every which way.

            He was enamored by this man’s appearance, and for once he’d forgotten how his scent burned his throat. Or how the sound of his calm heartbeat made his mouth water.

            He wanted to say something, but he knew that he was a trespasser in this man’s home. He used the cloak of the darkness to quickly make his way back to the front door, closing it silently. After a few deep breaths of clear air, he knocked on the door.

            The beautiful melody stopped abruptly, and he missed it immediately. He heard the calm heart quicken, it pounded with fear. It worried him for a moment, but he didn’t have time to think about it as quick footsteps rushed to the door. It opened, the man at the piano stared up at him. His hands shook and his eye twitched ever so slightly.

            “H-hello? O-oh god, I’m so s-sorry I must have been too loud.” His voice was trembling, but it was just as beautiful as the strum of the piano keys.

            “No, no. It wasn’t that. Actually…” He hesitated. “It was beautiful. I wanted to meet the artist.” Blood rushed to the blonde’s face, his eyes looked down to the floor as he blushed. He struggled for a response.

            “My name is Craig. Craig Tucker.” He held his hand out to the other man. He timidly took it, and Craig had to hold his breath as he shook the man’s warm hand.

            “I-I’m Tweek Tweak. N-nice to meet you.” He smiled small at the blonde. “Would you like to come in? I-I’m a night owl.”

            “That would be nice.” He was invited in, and he had to pretend he’d never seen the place before. Never smelled the familiar scent of coffee, never seen the simple decorations.

            “W-want some coffee?” Craig followed Tweek into his small kitchen. He smiled at the biggest appliance in the room, it seemed as if he had an entire café in his small apartment.

            “Yes, please.” He had no need for it, but he still did enjoy the taste. The smaller man busied himself with the machine, keeping up small talk despite his obvious nerves. Craig was enamored just watching him.

            “S-so, how long have you lived upstairs?”

            “A couple months.”

            “Oh. Where are you from?” Making coffee seemed to calm him, as he didn’t stutter at all.

            “Here and there. I’m originally from New York.” That seemed to surprise the blonde, as he stared back at him with wide eyes.

            “R-really? What are you doing in this shithole?” Craig couldn’t help but laugh at that.

            “You must have lived here your whole life then.” Tweek flushed, looking away.

            “H-how’d you guess?”

            “Just the way you talk about it here.” He shrugged. This place was like heaven for Craig. He didn’t need to pretend to be part of the community, people seemed to look straight past him, which suited him fine. He didn’t need any rumors starting, he didn’t want to leave too soon.

            “Y-yeah, I guess I’ve just been here too long…” Tweek handed him a mug and took one himself. They leaned against separate counters, talking about themselves for a while. Craig had to edit himself, afraid of giving away too much. Tweek was just so easy to talk to, he found himself almost slipping many times.

            “I just came here to get away, I guess.” It wasn’t completely untrue.

            “I-I know the feeling. I-I wanted to get the hell out, b-but I have a good job at my parents’ coffee shop.” That explained a lot, the expensive equipment, the smell of coffee that seemed to cling to his hair.

            “I’ve been there. Haven’t seen you, though.” Craig took a sip of the coffee, trying to distract himself from Tweek’s alluring scent. Something about it sung to him. After so many years of living among normal people, he’d grown pretty much immune, but something about the blonde made his mouth water.

            “Y-yeah, I do a-a lot of stuff in the back.” Tweek was looking straight at Craig now, no longer avoiding his eyes. He’d grown comfortable, which was dangerous. Craig didn’t care, he had no intentions of hurting him.

            Little did Craig know, Tweek was just as fascinated as he was. He couldn’t stop himself from memorizing every single detail about the taller man. His pale skin seemed so perfect, yet almost translucent. His dark hair stood out against his skin, halfway hidden by his blue beanie. His cheekbones were high on his face, his nose was impeccably straight. His eyes were narrow, and the brightest shade of blue Tweek had ever seen. He was much taller than he was, which wasn’t saying much since he stood at a modest five foot eight.

            “This is good.” Craig broke the silence, watching blood rush to Tweek’s face as he realized he was staring. The sight was captivating, and it took everything in Craig to keep from licking his lips.

            “T-thank you. A-am I keeping you?” Craig shook his head, a small smile tugging at his lips.

            “No. I guess I’m a night owl too.”

                                                            ----------------------------

            They had talked until well into the night, and when Craig noticed that Tweek was getting tired, he excused himself.

            “I-it was great talking to you…” They hesitated at the door, neither one wanting to say goodnight.

            “Yeah. I like talking to you, Tweek.” Craig knew he shouldn’t, knew it wasn’t safe, but he wanted to see the blonde again.

            “W-well, we’re neighbors. M-maybe we’ll do it again?” Tweek’s tone was hopeful, which would have made Craig’s heart skip a beat.

            “Yeah, I’d like that a lot.” Craig smiled, this time earnestly. He stifled a laugh as he heard Tweek’s heartbeat turn erratic. “Goodnight, Tweek.”

            “’Night, Craig.”

                                                            ------------------------------

                                                                        _1942_

Craig hated the cold. Today it was fucking freezing. He wondered how in the hell the Nazi’s didn’t freeze to death here.

            He’d been drafted into the army at the ripe old age of seventeen, he spent his eighteenth birthday in the trenches. It was hell, brutal hell. He hated every minute of it. If it weren’t for his family expecting letters back home, he’d have run away long ago. The only solace was being able to shoot down some Nazi scum.

            He sat in the tent, writing a letter to his little sister as his bunkmates slept. How they managed to sleep when it was frigid, he had no idea. Soon enough, exhaustion would force him under, but for now he listened to the sounds of other men sleeping and his pen scratching across the paper. He’d must have written for an hour, finishing letters for his sister and his mother, before another sound reached his ears.

            A rustling came from outside. It was too close to the camp, he didn’t trust it. He tried to rouse his fellow soldiers to no avail, they were all running on fumes before they’d passed out. With a huff, he threw his rifle over his shoulder before bracing himself against the cold outside of their tent. He looked around, only the glow from the lantern inside of his tent illuminated the clouded night sky.

            It was silent. Abnormally silent. No birds, no bugs, nothing.

            Something was very wrong.

            He heard the rustling again, this time it was right behind the tent. He snuck around, wary of the sound of his boots crunching against the snow. Without the moonlight to illuminate the snow, he squinted in the dark. When he rounded the corner, his rifle aimed, he froze at what he saw.

            There stood a woman, wearing a thin, white dress that billowed in the wind. Her skin was as white as the snow, her hair a silvery blonde. He lowered his gun, clearing his throat.

            “Ma’am? Are you alright?” Her head whipped around to stare at him, her eyes were wild, her pupils seemed to have taken over her irises making them look impossibly dark. Craig felt as if a spear of ice had pierced his chest at the sight of her, for the first time since he’d been drafted, he felt true fear.

            This thing wasn’t human, she captivated him, making him unable to move. Craig wasn’t sure if it was the fear or the awe that kept him cemented in his boots.

            The next thing he knew, she was right in front of him. She was so close that he could see her eyes flicker up and down his frame. She was trembling, but not from the cold. When she touched Craig’s arm, it was impossibly cold. She smiled up at him, flashing sharp canines. Craig felt his heart thud in his chest.

            _This isn’t real. This is just a dream. It’s just a-_

Craig was aware of the pain first, he couldn’t remember anything after seeing the woman outside of his camp. His head throbbed painfully, but more than that his throat burned. It felt as if he’d swallowed razor blades. He sat up, holding his throat. When he looked around, he was somewhere extremely familiar to him. He was in his hometown.

            He was in church.

            But how? The last thing he could remember was being in Germany. As he looked around, he realized it was the dead of night. The room reeked of flowers, it was overpowering. He could see every detail in the room, which startled him. It was dark, but he could see each petal on each bouquet, each grain on the coffin’s wood.

            Coffin.

            He’d woken up in his own casket.

            He got away from it as soon as he could, painfully aware that he couldn’t feel his heart pound with fear. He took one more look at where he’d woken up, the casket was surrounded in flowers, a photo of him with his sister sat on the bottom half of it. The top half was open, an American flag adorned the top.

            They were preparing his funeral.

            But he wasn’t dead, was he?

            “You’re scared.” A heavily accented voice came from behind him. He spun around, shocked as a snarl ripped from his own throat. It was guttural, animalistic. He saw the same woman stand before him, a pinched frown on her lips.

            “This wasn’t supposed to happen.” Craig stared at her eyes, what were pitch black in his memories were now a warm brown. Her skin seemed a little less pale, and her teeth seemed to no longer be pointed.

            “What is this?” Craig’s own voice startled him, it was still deep and monotonous, but it was clear and tantalizing even to him.

            “You were going to be my dinner, but you were so handsome I couldn’t bring myself to do it. You have this fire that I couldn’t be the one to snuff out. I wanted to keep you.” Craig’s eyes narrowed at her.

            “What the hell did you do to me!?” His voice rose in anger, another growl deep in his chest.

            “You won’t ever die now. You will live and be young forever.” The woman sighed, her voice was as lovely as she was. “But they found you…You hadn’t finished changing yet and they mistook you for dead. So, I followed you home, just to make sure you wouldn’t wake until you were alone.”

            “Changing? Into what?” The woman laughed, her voice ringing like a bell.

            “Into a creature of the night. One that survives off of the blood of those below us.” Craig wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh, vomit, or both. None of this could be real, it had to all be a dream.

            But it wasn’t a dream.

            Her name was Luci, she’d been around since the 1400s. She believed she may have been changed by Vlad Dracula himself, but after so many years she couldn’t be sure. Craig went with her, unsure of how to continue his life. They burned down the church, leaving no trace of Craig behind. He snuck into his old house in Brooklyn, only to say goodbye to his little sister. She’d been sleeping with a picture of the two of them hugged tightly to her chest.

            He kissed her forehead gently goodbye, before disappearing into the night.

            He’d stayed with Luci until 1965. She found her true love, her soulmate. She was another creature like they were, she ironically called herself a vampire and it seemed to stick with Craig. He enjoyed Luci’s beloved, glad that she was finally happy. He resented her for too many years, though, and as soon as he could he left her.

            He’d wandered, staying in small towns all along the north. He only went back to New York once, however. Not long before he found himself in the quiet mountain town, he’d found his sister. She was in a nursing home, her mind gone. When speaking to the orderly, he found out that she’d had three wonderful children, but they all had their own families and couldn’t visit often. They honestly seemed to be happy that she had a visitor at all, so they didn’t ask many questions about their relationship.

            It was sad, seeing Tricia withering away. He sat next to her bed for a long time before she even said a word.

            “Craig.” He held her hand in his, smiling small.

            “I’m here.” Her lips cracked into a wide smile as she looked at him with clouded eyes.

            “I knew you weren’t dead.” He nodded at her, kissing her wrinkled fingers.

            “I’m sorry.” She let out a breathy laugh at him, making him look up.

            “Idiot.”

            She died not long after that, warm and happy in her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So please tell me if you enjoyed this, I'm having fun writing it. It probably won't be too super long, but we'll see how it goes. I tried to do research before I wrote Craig's flashback, but I probably failed at it. I tried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm officially obsessed with this story. Some violence is depicted, but it isn't too graphic. Enjoy!

Craig laid awake in bed that night, listening to Tweek’s calm breathing below. The other man had captivated him, his voice, his twitches, his scent. Everything about the smaller man was intoxicating. He believed with all his heart that he was meant to find him. After his almost century of life, he had someone to protect. Someone to laugh with, to drink coffee with.

            He hadn’t had a true friend in ages, always too afraid that he’d hurt any human he got too close to. He’d come across others like him in his travels, but they all were wild. They had no use for humans until it was feeding time, many others thought humans were below them. He didn’t feel that way, if anything, humans still had a soul, a chance at redemption.

            The others like him, they were all damned, not like Craig really cared about religion at this point.

            Before he knew it, he felt the sunlight peeking through his single window. The sun didn’t hurt too much, it was like a sunburn. The worst thing about the sun was how draining it was, it felt like every bit of energy in him evaporated whenever he stepped out into the bright light. It hurt his eyes like he hadn’t slept in days, it gave him a migraine.

            He groaned, getting up to draw his curtains. The darkness instantly soothed his aching eyes, and he finally felt sleepy. He wouldn’t sleep long, he really didn’t need much sleep. He crawled back into his bed, letting sleep take him as he listened to the sounds of Tweek getting ready downstairs.

                                                ------------------------------------

            “So, how’s your new place?” Tweek had met up with his best friend, Bebe, after work for dinner. She wanted to know everything about his new apartment, but he was too excited to tell her about the _best_ part of his new apartment.

            “I-it’s nice. I met my n-neighbor last night.” He smiled as he remembered Craig. He idly wondered what he was up to today.

            “Oh? Details! Are they young? Old? Cool or creepy?” Tweek smiled at her as she rested her head on her hands, looking intently at Tweek.

            “H-he’s young, I think probably our age. H-he was really cool, I-I was so worried my piano playing disturbed him, b-but he said it was b-beautiful.” Bebe giggled as her friend became more and more flustered. She could tell he liked this guy.

            “Is he cute?” Tweek shook his head, biting back a smile.

            “S-sexy is a m-much better word.” Bebe laughed at her friend making him flush even deeper. They chatted about Craig for the rest of their dinner, and even as she drove him home. He never drove, too nervous about getting into an accident. This town was small enough that he could walk everywhere with ease anyway.

            The sun had started to set, the sky turning brilliant reds and pinks. Tweek hugged his best friend goodbye before bounding up the porch steps. He spared a glance to the steps beside him that lead to Craig’s apartment. He wasn’t expecting to see the tall man himself sitting at the bottom, smoking a cigarette. He must be so quiet, Tweek didn’t even hear him coming down.

            “H-hey!” He looked up at the blonde, and a small smile broke out on his lips.

            “Hey. Just off work?” Tweek nodded, forgetting the door and sitting on the railing across from Craig.

            “Y-yeah. What have you been up to?” Craig shrugged, blowing out a puff of smoke.

            “Sleeping mostly.” He cleared his throat. “I-I was actually waiting for you to get home.” Tweek flushed instantly, biting his lip.

            “R-really?”

            “Y-yeah. I don’t really know anyone here, and I was hoping to hear you play some more.” Tweek stood from the banister, grabbing his key.

            “W-well, then come i-inside.” He unlocked the door quickly, trying to control his racing heartbeat.

            Craig was having a hard time controlling himself around Tweek. He’d started to play for him after offering coffee, the sound just as beautiful as the first night. He now understood why Luci changed him all those years ago, she was lonely, and she told him he had a spark that sung to her. He felt the same way about Tweek, but he wouldn’t take his life away from him. He was human, he was happy. Craig had no right to take that away.

            “Craig? Y-you okay?” Craig shook his head from his thoughts. He was so absorbed in his reflections that he hadn’t noticed the music stopping. He hadn’t even noticed Tweek standing from the bench to come up to him. He felt Tweek’s warm hand brush a cold tear from his cheek. He instinctively leaned into it, sighing heavily.

            “Y-yeah, just thinking about shit I guess.” Tweek smiled small, sitting on the couch next to him.

            “Y-you worried me there, dude. I-I stop playing a-and you’re here crying.” Craig stuck his tongue out at him, earning a laugh from the blonde. “But seriously, I-I’m right downstairs i-if you need s-someone to talk to.”

            Oh, how he wished he could tell this person everything, his family, his sister, being drafted into the war, changing…But he could never tell him. He’d either think he was insane, or be afraid of him. He felt like he’d known Tweek his whole life, even after such a brief time together he felt like they were extremely close. He couldn’t explain it, and he was sure that Tweek didn’t feel the same. It must be a freaky vampire thing.

            “Thanks.” Tweek smiled, that smile that made Craig feel like his heart would pound in his chest if it had still been beating.

            “Why don’t we get out of here.” Craig regretted it immediately, but Tweek’s answering blush gave him the courage to continue. “Let’s take a walk”

            “N-now? I-it’s dark!” The idea seemed to make Tweek nervous, but Craig only smiled at him.

            “Don’t worry, I’ll keep you safe.” Tweek bit his lip, considering. Meanwhile, Craig stood up and held his hand out to the blonde. “Trust me.”

            Tweek flushed deeply, the scent making Craig’s mouth water, but he ignored it. Tweek’s warm hand found Craig’s cool one as he stood up.

            “O-okay. I-I trust you, Craig.”

            Tweek didn’t know why he trusted this man he barely knew, but taking his hand seemed right. They walked along the dimly lit streets, Tweek gripping the taller man’s hand for dear life. Something about the dark-haired man made him feel safe, he couldn’t put his finger on what it was.

            “This place is nice at night.” Tweek looked up at Craig and snorted.

            “I-if you don’t c-count the drug d-dealers and muggers…” Craig laughed at him.

            “Don’t you trust me to keep you safe? I can take you home.” His lips formed a small pout, and Tweek playfully punched him in the arm.

            “I-I didn’t say that!”

            They made their way to Stark’s Pond. Craig had been right; the pond was beautiful in the moonlight. It was quiet, peaceful. Craig could watch Tweek stare out at the stars for hours, his heartbeat a normal rhythm once more. He was at peace now, feeling completely safe with Craig. A little voice in the back of his mind told him that it was dangerous for them to be alone together. Craig could lose control at any moment, but he knew he wouldn’t dare hurt Tweek.

            Tweek was the warmth that cut through the darkness, he was a light that didn’t hurt his eyes.

            “C-Craig…?” Tweek was still staring at the stars, but his voice cut through the silence like music to his ears.

            “Yeah, Tweek?”

            “D-do you have a g-girlfriend?” His voice shook, and Craig heard his heartbeat quicken in his chest. He had to stifle a laugh to keep from upsetting him.

            “No. Do you?” Tweek seemed to relax at that and he shook his head.

            “N-nope. Never been i-interested in a _g-girl_ friend.” Craig hummed softly at him, looking down at him.

            “Me neither.” Tweek looked up at him, a deep blush on his cheeks. Craig could get lost in his big green eyes, there were flecks of gold that shone in the moonlight.

            This was stupid, it was bad, but Craig didn’t care. He ignored the burning in his throat and let the haze in his mind take over him as he leaned down to place a kiss on the smaller man’s forehead. Tweek seemed to lean into his touch, placing his warm hands on Craig’s chest as he held him tightly. He felt the blonde relax in his arms, his heartbeat erratic.

            “S-sorry…just really wanted to do that…” Tweek chuckled softly, the scent of his breath tickling Craig’s nose.

            “I-it’s okay…” He took a deep breath, trying to steady his nerves. “I-I like you a lot, C-Craig…I-I don’t know what it is…”

            “Maybe it’s destiny or some stupid shit like that.” They both laughed, but each of them wondered if it was as ridiculous as it seemed.

                                                --------------------------------------

            They stayed at Stark’s Pond for hours, holding each other. Cold against warm, light against dark. Somehow it fit perfectly. It was when Tweek started to yawn that Craig decided to get him out of the cold.

            “Let’s get home, Tweek.” Tweek sat up, stretching.

            “Y-yeah.”

            They walked home, so close their arms brushed against one another. Neither one dared to take the other’s hand, they’d pushed it enough tonight. As they walked together, they walked past Skeeter’s bar. Craig could hear the laughter, glasses clinking, and general chatter from inside. He heard someone, who he assumed to be a bouncer, yelling at someone. A man was kicked out from the bar doors, stumbling into the pair as they walked along the sidewalk.

            “E-excuse me.” Tweek muttered softly, but his eyebrows twitched slightly in frustration.

            “F-fucking watch it, faggot!” Craig growled under his breath at the man’s slurred words. He was blocking their way now, swaying on his feet.

            “Keep walking if you know what’s good for you.” His tone was dark, making Tweek look up at him with wide eyes. The hair on the back of Craig’s neck stood on end, but he tried to fight the urge to tackle this man to the ground right here.

            “M-make me, bitch!” Craig took a deep breath, he didn’t have time for this.

            “Let’s just go, Tweek.” He took the blonde’s arm, trying to maneuver around the drunken man in front of them. Still, he persisted, trying to make himself tower over Craig.

            “You a-ain’t goin’ anywhere.” The man took the bottle in his hand, readying to hit Craig.

            “Tweek, get out of here.” Tweek stared at him with wide eyes, shaking his head.

            “N-no! I-I won’t leave you w-with this psycho alone!” Craig wanted to roll his eyes and growl at the smaller man, but he was having trouble maintaining his humanity as it were.

            “P-please.” This was all he could spit out from gritted teeth. He couldn’t lose control around Tweek. He was afraid of what he may do.

            The man seemed to have enough of their whispering, as he took the bottle in his hand and broke it over Craig’s shoulder. He winced slightly, it wouldn’t have hurt if the glass hadn’t cut into his skin. He didn’t bleed too much, but he still pushed Tweek far behind him.

            “You’ve made a big mistake…” His voice was barely human at this point. He felt his teeth poking at his bottom lip, most of his control gone. In the back of his mind, he heard Tweek’s soft, surprised squeak behind him.

            Before he could snap himself out of it, the drunken man had plunged the broken bottle deep into his chest. It knocked the wind out of him, but the idiot had hit the wrong side. His body shook with fury, Tweek’s screaming from behind him only fed his anger. His body seemed to move on his own now, he grabbed the neck of the bottle and pulled it out of his chest. The smell of his own blood was burning his nose. Tweek’s screams cut out, whether it was due to fear or shock Craig wasn’t sure.

            The man was also shocked, he backed away from the taller man, trembling.

            “W-what the fuck…!?” Craig bared his teeth at him, throwing the bottle impossibly far away. He heard it crash in the distance, knowing the two humans near him wouldn’t hear. The man’s eyes were focused on Craig’s teeth now, his eyes widening in fear.

            “Run.” Craig spat out at him. The man wasted no time in backing away slowly before sprinting down the road. Craig took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He held the wound on his chest, knowing with how much blood he’s lost that he’d need to feed. Soon.

            His heart throbbed in his chest, normally it barely beat, but when he was feeding or injured it seemed to beat normally to compensate. His legs trembled and gave out and he softly cursed at himself. He hated feeling this weak.

            “C-Craig…?” He kept his eyes closed, afraid of how his eyes would look to the smaller man. He froze at the sound of choking sobs above him, Tweek was crying.

            “C-Craig!” He felt small, warm hands shaking his shoulders. He couldn’t open his eyes, he couldn’t scare him away.

            “L-look at me!” He couldn’t stand the pain in his voice, the feeling of hot tears falling on him. He finally opened his eyes, looking up at the freckled face in front of him. Tweek’s eyes were pouring tears, his entire body trembling.

            “H-hey, I-I’m alright…” Craig wiped his tears away with his free hand. Tweek shivered at his cool hand, but leaned into his touch regardless.

            “I-I’m calling an ambulance…!” Craig grabbed his hand too quickly, causing him to look down at him in shock.

            “P-please don’t. I-I’ll be fine, I promise.” Blonde brows furrowed in frustration.

            “D-dude you were just f-fucking stabbed! I-I have to…!” Craig shook his head.

            “Don’t! You can’t!” The small blonde was becoming more and more confused. Craig sighed, knowing he’d have to explain all of this.

            “W-why?” That was the question he’d been afraid of. He had no idea how to even begin.

            “I-I promise I’ll tell you…B-but you need to go home and leave me alone, alright?” He said it gently, smiling small as to not upset him even more.

            “But…”

            “Hey, Tweekers, don’t you trust me?” He hated using his charm against the smaller man, but he couldn’t be around him for too much longer. The scent wafting from his skin, his tears, they all called to him. His throat burned and throbbed, his canines ached.

            “Y-yeah…But!”

            “But nothing, look I’ll come see you as soon as I’m better, then I’ll explain everything. I promise.” He sighed sadly, looking away. “Unless…you don’t want to see me anymore…” Tweek sighed in exasperation, kissing the dark-haired man’s cheek.

            “Gah! You owe me a huge explanation, got it!?” He whimpered, tears still stinging his eyes. “Just…come home…please…”

            “I will. As long as you want me around.” With that, Tweek only hesitated for a moment before running off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hear me out, I know normally Tweek would be scared shitless if he saw something like this happening, but I like to think that his curiosity outweighs the fear. Also, he cares a lot about Craig so I can't imagine he'd just run away at this point. Hope you enjoyed! Xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! I am in love with this story! I really hope you like it! You get to learn a bunch about how Craig works this chapter! Enjoy Xoxo  
> P.S. I doubt it would ever happen, but my tumblr url is in my profile description if any artists out there like my work and would like to draw something! Please tag me in anything you make if you do, I'd love to see it!

Craig stared at their shared home, what was normally an inviting place, one that smelled like Tweek and brought him so much peace, now loomed before him like a hungry animal. The darkness was everywhere around him, threatening to consume him. He didn’t know how he’d continue with his endless life if Tweek was no longer in it. He’d become so attached to him in such a small amount of time, and this scared him. He’d long forgotten most human emotions, his life full of mostly loneliness, hunger, and sadness. Tweek made him feel happiness again, hope even.

            Now he’d have to explain how he survived being stabbed in the chest. He’d have to tell Tweek that he’s immortal, he’ll have to tell him that he survives of the blood of humans.

            He tries not to kill unless necessary, he hates killing humans. He, like many others of his kind, have the ability to charm humans, to bend their will into their own. Craig learned many years after he’d been changed that he can make humans sleep through the whole process, and they’d sleep it off as long as he didn’t drink too much. He’s heard that if they were to stay awake that it’s a very pleasurable experience for humans, but he didn’t care to figure that out for himself.

            He’d fed on a few homeless people that litter the alleyways, all of them will live. Thankfully he hadn’t been too far gone, his instincts hadn’t quite consumed him yet, or who knows what would have happened.

            He listened closely to the house, he could hear soft crying coming from inside. He felt his cold heart shatter at the sound, Tweek was crying because of him. All he wanted was to comfort him now, so he bounded up the porch steps and opened the door. He didn’t even knock.

            “Tweek?” The crying hiccupped to a stop, a few small sniffles still audible.

            “I-in the l-living room…” Craig rushed to him, maybe a little too fast, but he needed to see him, to stop his crying.

            Tweek was sitting on his couch, his legs were pulled close to his chest where he held a pillow tightly in his arms. His eyes were puffy and red, his cheeks tearstained. He eyed Craig’s chest, and Craig cursed at himself for not changing his shirt first.

            It was still covered in blood, but the wound had all but disappeared. Tweek’s eyes were wide, but he made no attempt to ask. Craig hesitated to get too close, afraid he’d frighten the smaller man.

            “Are you okay, Tweek?” He cleared his throat, trying to steady his voice before responding.

            “I-I should be a-asking you that…” He was too emotionally exhausted to yell. “Y-you p-promised an e-explanation…” Craig nodded, sighing heavily.

            “I-it’s a long story, a-and you’ll think I’m insane…” Tweek shook his head, pursing his lips. He wouldn’t let Craig get out of this. He took a deep breath before speaking again.

            “It started in 1942, during the war,”

            Tweek’s eyes never left Craig as he told his story. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. According to Craig, he’d been alive for almost a hundred years, only alive now because he wasn’t human.

            “L-let me see…” Tweek finally spoke after a long silence. Craig looked at him, confused.

            “What?”

            “I-I want to see y-your fangs…” Tweek blushed at his words, they sounded ridiculous. After a long moment of hesitation, Craig took a deep breath and smiled a toothy grin. Tweek got closer as he looked at the teeth, all were normal except for his canines, which were now elongated and sharp. He reached out to touch them when Craig backed away in a blur, leaving him speechless and wide eyed.

            “S-sorry…T-that wasn’t a good idea, Tweek.” He tried to keep his voice calm, but inside he was panicking.

            “I-I’m sorry…Y-you’ll need to tell me when I-I make you uncomfortable.” Craig looked at the blonde incredulously. He blinked a few times before pinching the bridge of his nose, not sure if he was frustrated or ready to burst into laughter.

            “I just told you I’m a fucking vampire and you’re afraid to make me _uncomfortable?_ ” Tweek pouted, crossing his arms defensively.

            “Y-yeah! I-I don’t want t-to make you…I-I don’t know, thirsty I-I guess?” Craig smiled small at that, the warmth between them seemed to have returned, as if it had never left.

            “You’ll always make me thirsty…But I never want to hurt you, so I’ll always keep myself under control around you. That’s why I told you to run, I didn’t want you to see me like you did…and why I told you to leave me alone, I didn’t want to hurt you…” Craig finally closed the gap between them.

            “You’re very important to me…I can’t explain it. I’ve never felt like this…” He touched Tweek’s cheek gently, it was still red and blotchy from crying. Tweek closed his eyes, leaning into his cool hand.

            “A-are you always cold?” He was genuinely curious about it all, everything in his body should be telling him to run away screaming, but it didn’t.

            “Yeah. My heart beats, but it’s usually very slow.” He brought the smaller man’s hand to rest on his chest, letting him feel the faint heartbeat under his cool skin.

            “D-do you eat o-other food too?” Craig nodded, smiling at the blonde as he tried to keep from offending the taller man. It was almost amusing.

            “Yeah, I don’t need it I just like the taste. Same with cigarettes, I smoked when I was alive and it’s almost like a comfort to me now.” Tweek bit his lip, his heart throbbing before he asked the next question.

            “C-can you…d-die…?” Craig sighed softly, holding him close.

            “Yes…Not naturally, but I can die if someone stabbed me in the heart. No wooden stake bullshit, but it’s pretty hard to take me off guard....”

            “B-but you were s-stabbed…W-was it because o-of me…?” Craig kissed the top of his head, holding him tighter.

            “Tweek…You distract me, yes, but as long as you live I will protect you. Even if it costs my life.” The blonde pulled away suddenly, looking up at Craig with a frustrated expression.

            “I-I don’t want you to d-die for me! I-I’m just a h-human, I’ll die sooner o-or later…Y-you have a chance to do e-everything you’ve ever dreamed of!” The taller man sighed in frustration.

            “Just because I _can_ live forever doesn’t mean I always _want_ to.”

            “T-that’s stupid, Craig! W-why would you give up a-almost a hundred years for s-someone like me!?” He was silent for a long time after that. Even he didn’t know what drew him to this small human, was it the warmth that consumed him every time he was near, or was it his smile? Maybe his laugh, or the way he held his coffee cup with both hands.

            All he knew was that he needed him around, he needed him safe.

            “I-I don’t know…” He answered honestly, his voice soft and defeated. He couldn’t believe what Tweek could do to him. He was sure that if he’d wanted to, he’d crush Craig between his small fingers.

            They sat in silence for a long time, both too flustered to speak until Tweek started asking questions once again.

            “Y-your…diet…” Tweek seemed almost hesitant to ask, but Craig just shrugged.

            “I don’t kill people if that’s what you’re asking. I take what I need, and they sleep it off, no memory of me whatsoever.” The blonde nodded, satisfied with the answer, but Craig felt he needed to be honest.

            “I-I have killed before…When I first started this life, that was what the woman who created me did. It wasn’t until I could control my…appetites more that I was able to stop…” He sighed heavily. “It doesn’t change the fact that I’m a monster, though.”

            “Craig Tucker.” Craig looked down at the man beside him, his eyes wide at the tone of his voice. He was incredibly serious, that nervous edge temporarily lifted. He stared into Craig’s eyes as he spoke, both hands resting on the sides of his face, forcing him to hold his gaze.

            “You are not a monster. Y-you have the most…beautiful soul of anyone I’ve ever met…” A smile pulled on the edges of Craig’s lips, but Tweek could see the sadness in his eyes.

            “I don’t have a soul, Tweek. That died in 1942.” The blonde shook his head, his mess of hair bouncing around his face.

            “I-I don’t believe that…I-if you were truly soulless, you wouldn’t be here w-with me…” He was right, but Craig’s heart still ached for everything he couldn’t have. He’d never be able to grow old with someone, to have children, or to settle down. He’d always have to move, to drift. He would never have all the things he once wanted.

            When he was a child, he would watch his parents in awe. The way their hands never seemed to leave each other for long, the little smile that appeared on their faces as they looked at one another. They’d dance in their living room to the radio, neither one graceful at all but they seemed to have so much fun just being together.

            He’d wanted something like that, he wanted a family. When he grew older and realized he was broken, that he had no interest in women, he’d all but given up on that dream. Now, living in the 21st century and knowing that people could marry whomever they loved, raise families together, his heart ached for the dream he’d lost.

            It almost pained him to imagine his life with Tweek in it. Tweek had two options at this point, seeing as Craig couldn’t bear to leave him now. Neither alternative was a good one.

            Either Tweek would grow old by Craig’s side, dying in his arm after a long, fulfilling life, or…

            Or Craig would turn him, damning him for a never-ending life.

            A life that Craig found much more precious than his own, a pounding heartbeat that lulled him to sleep, warm skin that cradled him. He couldn’t lose that, he couldn’t turn someone so angelic into a creature like him.

            “C-Craig…?” He was pulled out of his thoughts by a voice so small, so insecure that it pained him to hear. He looked down at the man beside him, flinching at the tears that had pooled in his eyes.

            “W-what happened? What’s wrong??” He cradled his face gently, looking deep into his green eyes.

            “W-what’ll happen to you w-when I’m gone…?” Craig felt a lump in his throat. He couldn’t admit to the trembling man beside him that he’d probably find a way to die.

            “I-I guess I’ll just be alone again…” Tweek bit his lip softly, looking away from him.

            “C-couldn’t I…s-stay with you…?” Craig growled softly, his biggest fear was having to do such a thing to him.

            “No. I won’t curse you with this life.”

            “But…! W-what if I-I want it?”

            “Why would you want something like this!?” Why did Tweek have to keep prying, why did he have to ask this?

            “B-because I…” He looked away, his lip trembling again. “I don’t _want_ to have to leave you…”

            “Y-you’d be willing to give up your humanity…to be with me…?” He never thought about the way Tweek felt about him, could it be he felt as strongly about Craig as he did about him?

            “Y-yeah…I-I know it sounds crazy…” Craig shook his head, pulling the smaller man into his lap.

            “N-no…I-I understand. I-I’d do anything to keep you with me…” He sighed heavily. “But not that…I-I can’t…not until you’ve lived some more…”

            “That’s fair…” Tweek’s heart started to pound in his chest as he traced the hollow of the blonde’s throat with his nose.

            “J-just be still…I-I’m not going to hurt you…” Small fingers gripped the tops of his shoulders as he planted kisses around the base of his quivering throat. He let the scent of Tweek hit him full force, feeling the burn as his sweetness tickled his nose. It was absolutely intoxicating.

            Tweek’s breath hitched as Craig’s kisses moved upwards, his eyes were squeezed shut and a deep blush rose to his cheeks. He almost jumped out of his skin when Craig took the sensitive skin between his teeth.

            Craig was testing the waters, seeing what he could handle. He kept himself focused on the sound of Tweek’s heartbeat, smirking when it would speed up due to his ministrations.

            He froze when he heard the smallest sound, one that human ears may not have picked up immediately.

            As he nibbled at Tweek’s neck, he heard the shaking blonde involuntarily let out a soft moan. Craig pulled away, looking up at his face. He knew if he’d been able to blush, his cheeks would have been red at the sight of him.

            Tweek was blushing furiously, his freckled cheeks pink with blood. One hand still gripped his shoulder, but the other had found his mouth in an attempt to stifle any sounds. His entire body was trembling, his eyes clenched shut. Craig could feel his mouth watering just looking at him.

            “Y-you okay…?” Tweek nodded, his eyes still shut tight.

            “I-I’ll stop…I overwhelmed you….” His eyes snapped open, a pout finding his lips.

            “N-no…P-please don’t…” Craig smiled small, holding the other man close. He leaned in to his ear, whispering huskily.

            “I-I might lose control if I don’t stop…” He felt the shiver that wracked the blonde’s body.

            “O-okay…”

            “Besides, it’s time for human to sleep…” He chuckled softly.

            “D-don’t you sleep…?” Craig smiled, picking the smaller boy up with ease.

            “Yeah…Not as much though…” He found Tweek’s room, smiling as he saw all the fluffy pillows and blankets. He must get cold easily.

            He laid him in bed, pulling the covers around his small frame. Before he could leave, he felt a warm hand grip his own.

            “S-stay with me…?” Craig couldn’t resist the quiet plead, so he took his ruined shirt off before climbing in bed. Tweek snuggled close to his chest, falling asleep in no time. It had been a long day for him. Craig idly stroked his hair, kissing the top of his head before whispering. It was so quiet that even awake, Tweek couldn’t have heard it. But he said it, and there was no going back now.

            “I think I love you, Tweekers…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know things seem to be moving fast between the two, but Craig's been alive for 94 years and I do what I want XD  
> I hope I can pound out these chapters like I've been doing lately. I've never felt so productive haha  
> Till next chapter!  
> Xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it self absorbed to love your own fic? Cuz I sure do! This is a less serious chapter, but its cute and fluffy and maybe a little hot? I tried.  
> Enjoy!  
> Xoxo

Craig took to sleeping at Tweek’s after that. His steady heartbeat, his soft breathing in his ear now lulled him to sleep even quicker than before. Tweek had learned early on that although the sunlight wouldn’t kill him, it was very uncomfortable for him. He’d put up black-out curtains in his room to keep the light at bay.

            Now, Craig lay in the other man’s bed, staring at the ceiling. He’d woken up hours before, but he’d been too lost in his thoughts to get up. Tweek was at work for another hour now, leaving him with nothing to do but wait for him.

            He tried to collect his thoughts from the past week. That first night had been extremely difficult for him, Tweek’s scent was intoxicating to him, almost irresistible. The only thing that kept him from sinking his teeth into his pale skin was the fear of going too far, of hurting him. He was far from used to it now, each night strengthening his desire for his blood, but he could tolerate the thirst more.

            They hadn’t made any attempts to be intimate again since that night. Tweek kept his distance, but Craig could hear the way his heart sped up when he got close.

            But he was afraid. He didn’t want to lose the control he had on himself, he couldn’t live with himself if he took blood from Tweek without his permission. He worried that the other man _wanted_ to have his blood taken, the idea excited him and scared him at the same time. If what he’d been told was true, his human would feel some kind of pleasure because of it, but he was afraid to test it out. The blonde smelled so sweet, so delicious, that he didn’t know if he’d be able to stop once he’d started.

            He groaned, standing up from the bed. Tweek would be home any time soon, so he should make himself look like less of a mess. He peeked out the window, sighing with relief when he saw the sun was setting, casting dark shadows against the snow that lingered on the ground. He put his t-shirt from yesterday on before leaving Tweek’s apartment to go up to his own.

            He rarely came up anymore, not having much of a reason except to get clothes. He might as well take some clothes to keep at Tweek’s, as the blonde always begged him to stay at night. He grabbed a bag from his closet, shoving a couple different outfits inside before changing his clothes. He should ask Tweek to borrow his washing machine.

            As he was gathering his clothes, he heard Tweek’s voice coming closer to the house. He was early, that was strange. He never left early, he was always dedicated to being at work on time and leaving on time or later, since it was his parents’ business. His voice sounded panicked.

            Craig threw his bag over his shoulder before rushing out his door, looking over the railing. Tweek was walking down the street, two older people with him. They were silent for the most part, but the blonde seemed to be pleading with them. He was begging them just to go home, to not worry about him.

            What the hell is going on?

            “I-I’m fine, w-why are y-you treating me like a-a kid!?”

            “We’re just worried about you, son. We barely see you anymore.”

            “I-I work with you!”

            “You’ve been different, sweetie…”

            As they came closer to the house, Craig could see the family resemblance. Tweek looked much more like his mother.

            “O-okay, you closed t-the shop to walk me h-home!?”

            “Well, your father thought it would be nice to see your new place.” Craig could tell they were pretending to be clueless, they were suspicious. Tweek was obviously uncomfortable, trembling as he tried to unlock the door.

            “T-the place is a-a mess…” That was a lie, he was truly desperate to get his parents off his back. Sighing, Craig quickly came down the stairs, smiling at Tweek.

            “Hey neighbor.” The blonde almost jumped out of his skin, looking up at Craig with wide eyes.

            “O-oh, hey Craig.”

            “Tweek, honey, who’s this gentleman?” His parents scrutinized the dark-haired man. He just smiled pleasantly at them, the respect he’d learned in the military taking over.

            “T-this is C-Craig, he lives u-upstairs.” Craig offered a hand, smiling as his father took it.

            “Nice to meet you, sir. Ma’am.” He nodded over to his mother, his smile causing her to blush.

            “O-our son hasn’t talked about you, have you been here long?”

            “No, ma’am. I moved here only a few months ago. Tweek is the first person to give me the time of day here.” He chuckled softly.

            “Oh? You and my son are friendly?” His father never stopped criticizing him with his eyes.

            “We’re becoming fast friends, yes.” Tweek opened the door, inviting them all in. As his parents passed, he mouthed a quick ‘thank you’ to Craig, who only winked in return.

            They all sat around Tweek’s small table, making small talk. It was his father who glared at Craig over his coffee cup, asking questions about his personal life.

            “So, where are you from Craig?”

            “Brooklynn, born and raised sir.”

            “What do you do?”

            “Small jobs here and there. I hope to go to college one day and learn about space.” Every response seemed to have his mother fawning, but Tweek didn’t look impressed. He knew about Craig’s fascination with the science that put a man on the moon, he knew that Craig was alive when it happened.

            “You’re very polite for a guy your age. You must be what? Eighteen?”

            “Yes, sir. Eighteen going on a hundred it feels like.” His mother laughed. Tweek seemed to be holding back laughter as well, giving Craig a knowing smile. They both thought this was hilarious.

            “But to be specific, I was in the military at seventeen.” His father seemed surprised, Craig cursed at himself for letting that slip.

            “Really? What happened with that?” Tweek was right, the adults in this town were stupid.

            “I was injured. My heart hasn’t been normal since.” Again, it wasn’t really a lie.

            “I see, interesting life you’ve lived, Craig.”

            “Thank you, sir.”

            After they’d seen their child wasn’t getting into trouble or mixed up with bad influence, Tweek’s parents said goodbye to them. Tweek hugged them both before they left, scolding them playfully for intruding. Craig shook Richard’s hand, making eye contact and smiling. He didn’t seem entirely trusting of Craig yet, but he’d warmed up significantly. After they were far enough away, Tweek closed the door and spun around to look at Craig.

            “Y-you met my p-parents…”

            “Yep. I couldn’t leave you alone, you seemed ready to shit your pants.” Tweek grumbled, punching Craig playfully.

            “I-I thought you were s-still in the house! H-how do I-I explain that!? ‘Oh, mom, dad t-this is my neighbor, h-he’s been sleeping over lately’!?” Craig laughed, pulling the smaller man in a tight hug.

            “You could just tell them you’ve been sleeping with a guy, I’m sure that would go over well.” Tweek sputtered, flushing a dark red.

            “G-gah! T-that’s a terrible idea!”  He pushed away from Craig, annoyed at his friend’s amused laughter.

            “Sorry, Tweekers, I was just kidding.” His apology was earnest, but he was still chortling. Tweek just stuck his tongue out at him before eyeing the bag that had been left by the door.

            “W-what’s that?”

            “Oh, I went upstairs to get some clothes. I figured you wouldn’t mind if I kept some here. That is okay, right?” Tweek blushed slightly, shrugging his shoulders.

            “Y-yeah…I-I am kinda m-making you stay…” Craig made the blonde face him, cradling his face in his hands.

            “You’re not making me do anything I don’t want to, got it?” He nodded, but he didn’t seem convinced. That was something Craig learned about Tweek, from very early on he’d been suffering from anxiety and ADHD, causing him to be very insecure and paranoid about the littlest things. The ticks and stutter that Craig found adorable were a burden to him, which helped Craig understand his own situation more. What he thought to be a burden on him, Tweek may find fascinating and endearing.

            “I care about you, Tweek. I want to be around you all the time, and I am so fucking lucky you want me around too.” Tweek looked up at him, his big eyes boring into his.

            “Y-you do?”

            “Yes. Always.” His answering sigh was one of relief, his eyes closing and a small smile gracing his lips. He seemed to find peace with Craig, something he’d never thought was possible.

            “Thanks, Craig.”

                                                ------------------------------

            It took a lot of coaxing, but after about a week and a half, Craig convinced Tweek to go out again with him. Tweek was still freaked out about the incident, but Craig was confident they’d be alright. Besides, there was something he wanted to do, and he wouldn’t back out now. They walked back out to Stark’s pond, but they didn’t stop at the bench. Instead, Craig pulled Tweek to the forested area nearby.

            “W-where are we going?”

            “The woods. We need to be hidden.”

            “A-are you sure it’s s-safe.” Craig smiled, winking down at the man beside him.

            “I’m the most dangerous thing here, I promise.” He heard the blonde’s heart skip a beat and he had to stifle a chuckle.

            When they were a safe distance in the woods, Craig stopped to face Tweek.

            “I’m going to show you what I can do…As a vampire.” The words felt ridiculous, but Tweek was in awe regardless. He nodded, watching Craig intently as he backed away. He took a few deep breaths, calming his own nerves.

            “Make sure you watch close, or you may miss something.” He didn’t hold back anymore, letting his body move naturally. Tweek’s mouth was agape as he watched Craig dart through the trees, he was impossibly fast; it was hard for his eyes to keep up. He watched as he took heavy rocks in one hand with ease, throwing them too far for Tweek to see.

            What was even more enthralling was the smile on Craig’s lips. He was happy, he could finally share these things with someone else.

            “I have perfect reflexes too. I like to ride motorcycles.” Tweek stared at him, his eyes still wide. He didn’t know what to say.

            “I-I hope I’m not freaking you out…” He came closer to the blonde, taking his hand gently.

            “N-no! C-Craig…i-it was really…c-cool!” Craig smiled again, the worry gone from his eyes. Tweek’s fingers graced his lips gently, blushing deeply as Craig kissed them softly.

            “I love you.” The words were soft, barely audible to Tweek, but he heard them. He felt tears sting his eyes, his heart pounded in his chest. _Craig just said ‘I love you’._

“I-I know it’s moving really fast I just…” He sighed heavily. “I’ve lived a very long time and I’ve never felt like this before…” He looked into Tweek’s eyes, alarmed when he saw tears threatening to spill over.

            “T-Tweek, what-!?” Tweek cut him off, pressing his fingers to his lips once more.

            “I-I love you too.” Craig smiled, holding the smaller man close. He pulled away only slightly to look into his eyes once more.

            “M-may I kiss you?” Tweek nodded, his cheeks flushed.

            Craig leaned down and pressed his lips gently to Tweek’s. The blonde’s hands found his chest, pressing himself closer as the kiss deepened. They were both being extremely cautious, neither one wanting to push it too far. Craig’s throat stung at Tweek’s delicious scent so close to him, but he didn’t want the moment to end.

            He felt himself slipping, but by the time he realized it was too late. His tongue had grazed Tweek’s bottom lip, holding the smaller man close with one hand on his waist and the other cradling his head. The blonde’s blunt fingernails dug into his shirt as he groaned softly. Craig shivered as his tongue met Tweek’s, the taste of him fogging his head. It wasn’t the taste of his blood, but it was close. His throat burned, it felt like a fire had been ignited in his body. His hands trembled, gripping the blonde hair maybe a little too tight, but Tweek was shivering and moaning softly.

            It was when he felt the sharp ends of his fangs that he jerked himself away. Tweek was flustered, his hair a mess, drool running down his chin. He looked almost hurt, but when he saw the look in Craig’s eyes, the lack of color in his iris’, bit his lip hard.

            “I-I’m sorry…!” Craig shook his head, holding his head.

            “No…I’m sorry…” He swallowed, trying to calm his racing mind. “I-I shouldn’t have pushed it…”

            “I-I…I liked it though…” Craig nodded, a small smile threatening to cross his lips.

            “M-me too…I-I want more, but your safety comes first…” He held his hand tightly, shivering at his warmth.

            “Let’s get you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD THEY DID IT FINALLY!! I love writing first kisses they make me so happy! Also let's appreciate Tweek putting his bf's comfort above his own human needs. Cuz if you haven't figured it out yet, that boy is thirsty af, just not as thirsty as Craig lol.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Vampire bites and blood drinking in this chapter!!

Tweek was basically vibrating with excitement as he met Bebe for coffee. It had been about a week since Craig confessed his love for him, a week since they first kissed, a week since that first spark was lit in them. He’d avoided telling her, mainly because she was a bit of a gossip. He knew she’d never betray his trust, but he didn’t know how to approach her about it.

            “Tweek!” He smiled up at her from over his cup as she rushed over to the table. She was late, as always, but he could care less. He was too blissfully happy for anything to bother him. She sat across from him, a big cup of what Tweek knew was very sweet coffee. They’d traveled across town to a different coffee shop, not like either one minded. They both hated hanging around Tweek’s parents.

            “H-hey Bebe!” She held Tweek’s hands in her own, a wide smile on her face.

            “You said you had news! I gotta know, like, yesterday!” He giggled at her enthusiasm.

            “O-okay, but you gotta p-promise to keep quiet about it.” She nodded and wound her pinkie around his.

            “Promise! C’mon, tell me!”

            “W-well…I-I’m in love.” He flushed darkly as her mouth popped open in surprise.

            “What!? With who!? I’m so happy for you!”

            “H-he’s the guy who l-lives above me. T-the one I talked about, Craig.” He smiled as he said his name, and Bebe immediately noticed.

            “You’re kidding! Are you dating?”

            “I-it’s more s-serious than that I-I think…We spend a lot of time together…a-and he’s taken me o-out to Stark’s Pond a c-couple times…”

            “Yeah, you’re totally dating! Congratulations, Tweek!” She held his hands tightly. If he decided to join Craig in his life, he’d miss this. He’d miss his best friend like hell, but he’d rather spend eternity with Craig than let him watch as Tweek withered and died. That seemed much too cruel to someone who’s already lost everyone.

            Craig had told him the story about his little sister, and it absolutely shattered his heart. He couldn’t imagine what she went through, never truly thinking her brother was dead. She must have missed him terribly, and Craig tortured himself for leaving his family like he did.

            “T-thanks, Bebe…” He got up to hug his friend tightly, she just smiled and returned it, not knowing that one day she may never see him again.

                                                -------------------------------

            It had been a bad day for Craig. His sense of humanity seemed to be slipping and it frightened him. He’d realized that he hadn’t fed for much too long, leaving him shaking, his fangs stabbing into his bottom lip. He struggled to keep his mind focused on waiting for the sun to set, as it would just be worse if he tried to leave while it was daylight outside.

            What was worse: he was still in Tweek’s apartment. The scent of him surrounded Craig, teasing him with it’s sweetness. He’d be home any time, which would be bad. If Craig couldn’t get a hold of himself, who knows what he’d do to the human he loved.

            His fears were realized as he heard the front door unlock, and he cringed as the sound of Tweek’s heartbeat reached his ears. His throat did more than burn, it felt like it was on fire. He could feel his body moving on its own to approach the small blonde.

            “H-hey, I’m h-…C-Craig…?” The smaller man flinched as he was pinned against the closed door. Craig couldn’t stop what he was doing, his mind was gone, all that was left was his thirst.

            He kissed the blonde roughly, pulling him almost painfully close. Tweek stiffened at the brusqueness of his actions, but ultimately relaxed in his arms. He trusted Craig not to hurt him. Shaking hands wrapped around the dark-haired man’s neck, blunt nails scratching at his scalp. This just had Craig going even more, breaking the kiss to press rough kisses to his neck. Tweek’s soft moans barely reached his ears, all he could hear was the pounding of his human’s heart.

            It was when he felt his fangs graze Tweek’s skin that he froze, pushing himself off of the blonde. He was panting heavily, covering his mouth. His pupils had dilated, taking up his entire iris. Tweek’s half lidded gaze suddenly turned serious as he saw Craig’s state, concern immediately taking over.

            “C-Craig!? What’s wrong!?” He only shook his head, turning away from his beloved.

            “G-get away from me.”

            “W-what…? C-Craig you’re…” It seemed to click in his mind before he could finish his sentence. “You’re thirsty…”

            Craig just nodded, trying to catch his breath.

            “I-it’s still light outside…O-oh god, what do w-we do…?” Tweek bit his lip as he thought about it, his face turning serious after a moment.

            “C-Craig, you can t-take some of m-mine…” The taller man’s eyes widened, a small hiss coming from the back of his throat.

            “N-no! N-not a chance! I-I can’t…!” The trembling man took his cool hands in his own, squeezing them gently.

            “Y-you told me you d-don’t kill people…I-I trust you…” Craig just shook his head again, his resolve becoming extremely difficult to keep.

            “N-no, I couldn’t l-live with myself if I-I hurt you…”

            “C-Craig, you won’t hurt me…Y-you need something, o-or you’ll lose it a-and _really_ hurt someone…” Craig weighed his options, neither one being a good one. Finally, he sighed, shoulders slumping as he gave in.

            “O-okay…” He held the smaller man’s hand tightly as he pulled him to the bedroom. He wanted Tweek to be as comfortable as possible. “L-lay down.”

            Tweek did as he was told, scrambling up to lay his head on the pillows. Craig could hear his heart pounding in his chest, he wasn’t sure if he was nervous or excited. The taller man climbed on top of him, hovering to keep from squashing the smaller man.

            He could feel the blonde’s rapid breaths on his lips before he kissed him again, this time much gentler. He started slow, a few soft, chaste kisses before devouring his lips. He could feel his thirst flaring up again, his thoughts beginning to cloud. He pulled away, looking deep into Tweek’s green eyes.

            “A-are you sure?” He nodded, smiling up at the dark-haired man. Craig slowly kissed down to his throat, his fangs grazing the skin and making Tweek groan and shiver. He was enjoying this too much.

            Before he could back out of this, Craig swallowed and slowly sank his teeth into Tweek’s warm skin.

            Tweek’s eyes rolled back, the slight pain was nothing compared to the wave of pleasure that overcame him. He didn’t know what was so erotic about this, but he never wanted somebody more than he wanted Craig right now. The taller man held him tighter as he groaned and trembled below. He gripped his hair in his hand, his entire body feeling like it was on fire. He could hear Craig groan softly through the haze in his mind.

            Craig pulled away, licking his lips. The sight alone almost made Tweek cum right there. His iris’ were completely black, his fangs poked from his lips. He was panting heavily, a shaky hand reaching up to wipe the blood from his lips. He leaned down once more to press his tongue softly to the wound, making the blonde arch his back. Craig pressed his forehead to the smaller man’s, his breaths slowly returning to normal.

            “A-are you okay…?” A weak nod was all that Tweek could muster. He was exhausted, the fire inside him dying down. A cool hand cradled his face, soft lips kissed his forehead.

            “I-I’m going to go…j-just so I don’t lose it a-and keep going…” The blonde whimpered softly, looking at Craig through half lidded eyes.

            “D-don’t go…” The dark-haired man smiled small, kissing his lips gently.

            “Don’t worry…I’ll be back soon, Tweekers…”

                                                ------------------------------

            Tweek didn’t even know he’d fallen asleep until he woke up to the annoying sound of his phone. He groaned, his head pounded and all he wanted to do was go back to sleep.

            “Tweek?” He rolled over, pressing into the cool body beside him, the familiar scent of Craig had filled the room since he started staying over; he smelled like cardamom and vanilla.

            “Tweek!” He felt himself being shaken softly, he groaned again, lips forming into a pout. He really didn’t want to get up, could Craig shut the fuck up?

            “Tweek, your dad is calling you, wake up!” That did it. The blonde bolted upright, fumbling around until he found his phone. His heart felt like it would jump out of his chest as he saw the time, he was late for work. He hit the answer button, immediately jumping out of bed. He stumbled, thankful for Craig’s steady hands there to catch him. His head really hurt.

            “H-hey, dad! I-I’m sorry I-I overslept!” He could hear his father gritting his teeth over the phone, Tweek never missed work nor was he ever late in fear of this exact thing happening.

            “Tweek, you’re almost an hour late. I’ve been calling you for thirty minutes.”

            “S-shit! Gah! I-I’m sorry, I-I’ll be there s-soon!”

            “Son, are you okay? You sound sick.” Tweek flushed as he looked at himself in the mirror, what he’d expected to be a bite wound looked more like a hickey. _Great._

            Craig handed him a scarf, smiling sheepishly and mouthing an _‘I’m sorry’_.

            “I-I’m fine, dad. J-just got a headache. I’ll be there s-soon! L-love you, bye!” He hung up, rushing to get dressed. It had taken him much less time since Craig was right there helping him. He made sure to feed him something to help with his headache and dizziness.

            “I’m not letting you run all the way there, c’mon.” Craig threw on a hat and a heavy jacket, grabbing a scarf of his own to cover most of his face. He put on a pair of sunglasses as well before stepping out into the bright morning. Tweek tried to protest, fearing for his lover’s safety, but Craig wouldn’t listen.

            The dark-haired man uncovered a bike that had been stored in the storage shed beside their home, Tweek had never thought to look in there, assuming it belonged to his upstairs neighbor. The motorcycle was sleek, with big handlebars and a shiny black finish. He could see the Harley logo on the side, and he felt his anxiety kicking in. He’d never been on a motorcycle before. This was too much, he’d rather just run.

            “Calm down, Tweek. Would I ever let anything hurt you?” He shook his head, scoffing shakily as Craig pulled out a helmet.

            “A-a helmet? T-the immortal n-needs a helmet?” Craig stuck his tongue out, looking away.

            “I-I bought it for you actually…” He helped Tweek put it on, before showing the smaller boy where and how to sit. The blonde was still nervous, but his body pressed tightly to the dark-haired man helped to calm him a bit. He gripped him so tightly around the midsection that if it had been anyone else, he’d be afraid of breaking them in half.

            The beast roared to life, the engine ripping through the silent morning. Tweek closed his eyes tightly as he felt the wind whipping against them. They must be going extremely fast, maybe as fast as Craig could run. When he found the courage to open his eyes, yes they were going fast, but he was sure the immortal could run faster.

            They made it to Tweak Bros. in record time, Tweek sighing in relief as he saw they weren’t too busy without him. Craig parked his bike against the side of the building, being careful of the windows that made up the entire front of the café. He stayed in the shadows to pull his scarf down, a smile on his face.

            “You okay, Tweekers?” The blonde nodded, panting softly as he handed the helmet back to Craig.

            “Y-yeah, t-that wasn’t terrifying a-at all!” Craig laughed, knowing the smaller boy was lying by the sound of his heartbeat. He leaned down, kissing the blonde deeply.

            “Sorry. Take it easy, okay? If you need me, call me. I love you, Tweek.”

            “I-I love you too, Craig.” Craig watched as his human rushed into the shop, a big smile on his face. He couldn’t love anyone more than he loved his Tweek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh! They're so cute, I love my dorks! And yes, soon I will get to the actual smut. I just wanted them to share a certain bonding experience first. I hope I did okay, it was way weirder to write the erotic blood drinking part than I thought it would be lololol.  
> Hopefully I'll have another chapter up within the next couple days!  
> Xoxoxo


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter yayy! This is a big one, too! Very important things starting to happen, and possibly getting closer to the end! Hope you enjoy!

They were the last person he expected to see in this quiet little town. They always preferred loud, bustling cities, places where people died all the time. Places where no one would become suspicious.

            He parked his motorcycle after dropping Tweek off at work. Clouds had come in, masking the sun and making the daylight easier on his skin. He yawned as he bounded up the porch steps, his mind still on his lover. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn’t smell her, didn’t feel the familiar goosebumps on his neck. It wasn’t until he bumped straight into her that he realized he wasn’t alone.

            “Craig!” He felt like ice had shot down his spine. Her voice, although not as heavily accented, was still ingrained in his brain.

            “L-Luci.” His voice was curt, unfriendly, but it only made the woman laugh. She hadn’t changed, she still had long blonde hair, now she kept it at a more reasonable length rather than swishing around her ankles. She still dressed in long, flowy dresses, albeit much more modern. Craig shouldn’t be shocked that she looks the same, other than their hair or nails, nothing about them changed. Ever. Craig would never die naturally, he’d outlived his family, friends, and he’d have to choose between outliving his lover or cursing him like she had done to Craig all those years ago. It was all her fault.

            “You sound _so_ pleased. Aren’t you gonna invite me in?” Craig huffed, taking out his key and walking up the stairs. She didn’t follow for a moment, she just looked at him, puzzled.

            “I thought you lived here…? This is where your scent is most heavy.” He gritted his teeth, trying to come up with a decent lie. She would not come in contact with his Tweek.

            “No, upstairs. I used to live down there, but it ended up being too roomy for me.” She shrugged, seeming satisfied with his answer. He let her in his small apartment, he’d almost forgotten what it looked like. He’d left it neat enough, at least.

            “What are you doing here, Luci?” She laughed at him, sitting down at his small table.

            “Polite as always, Craig. I was nearby, I caught your scent while I was passing through and wanted to visit my oldest friend.” She smiled, that sweet smile that made Craig sick.

            “You’re not my friend, you’re my creator.” She poked her lower lip out mockingly.

            “Aw, Craig, so mean to me. I know it’s not what you wanted, but let’s face it: you would have died with the rest of your squadron. It was an awful loss for the states…” Craig growled, he knew full well that his fellow soldiers all died, and he _should_ have died with them. She always liked using that against him.

            “So, how’s your mate?” He was ready to get off the subject, and by the look on her face, she was satisfied with that.

            “She’s wonderful. Maria wanted to come see you, but she’s not as old as we are. She still struggles during the day, even when it’s cloudy.” He nodded, he always liked Maria. She wasn’t as full of herself as her mate. She was rather quiet, reserved. It was a nice change from the shallow, loud-mouthed Luci.

            “What have you been up to in the last forty years, Craig? Have you been alone all this time?” She smiled, a knowing smile that made Craig’s blood boil.

            “Wandering. Alone.” His words were clipped, and she just laughed at him.

            “Hm, the scent of a human clings to you. Are you sure you’ve been alone?” He snarled at her, a low warning sound.

            “Drop it, it’s none of your business.” She stood, circling him with her hands clasped behind her back.

            “Craig, don’t be like that. They smell divine, have you had a taste yet?” His growls got louder.

            “Fuck off, Luci.” She laughed, her twinkling bell voice grating on his nerves.

            “They’re important to you. Why else would something as insignificant as a human get you so worked up?” He didn’t respond to her, and she stopped circling around him to look at him in the eyes.

            “You’re changing them, right?” That was it, he’d had enough. He picked her up by the front of her dress, seams popping in protest.

            “Stay. Out. Of. It.” She growled at him now, baring her fangs. He wasn’t intimidated by her.

            “Or what!? You can’t expect to stay with a human! You’ll either kill them or watch them die! You are my creation, and I will ensure your survival, by any means necessary.” She’d always been obsessed with the fact that he was her creation, he was the first human she’d changed, she’d had big plans to create an army of powerful vampires, but they were short lived.

            “You wouldn’t.” She smirked, a bubble of laughter passing her bared teeth.

            “I would, and you know it.” Craig threw her across the room, feeling accomplished when she crashed into his bed and broke the frame.

            “Stay away from him.” She jumped up, brushing herself off.

            “I know what’s best for you, Craig! I made you! You never would have met this human if it weren’t for me!”

            “If it weren’t for you, I would have died in 1942 with the rest of my squadron! I wouldn’t have had to watch all my friends, my family, all the people I loved die while I never aged! I would have died a fucking hero, but because of you I’m living as a damn monster!” He’d snapped, all his feelings about what she’d done pouring out. All the resentment, the anger, the remorse, they were all laid out for her to see.

            “So now you’re going to keep a human around, just to watch them age and die before your eyes. And then what?” Her voice was dripping with sarcasm, she’d rolled her eyes as she spoke. He looked away from her, his heart throbbing as he imagined life without Tweek.

            “I won’t live anymore, I’ll find a way to die. I won’t curse them to live like us.” She scoffed at him.

            “Does he know this? That you plan to off yourself when he dies? How does he feel about this?” He shrugged his shoulders, his anger wading leaving only despair behind.

            “No, and he won’t know.”

            “That’s messed up and you know it, Tucker. Imagine how he feels, if he feels remotely as strongly as you do than he’d be pissed to know you feel that way. He should have the choice I never gave you, and you know I’m right.” She sighed, approaching him again. She took his hands in hers, looking up at the face of the man she’d damned almost a hundred years ago.

            “I am sorry that I never gave you a choice…I isolated you in this eternal life, I knew you weren’t happy with me. You’ve always been lonely, but now you have a chance to change that. You can make this human yours forever.”

            “No. I won’t do it, he has a family, friends. I won’t ask him to leave that behind.”

            “You’ve already fed from him once, Craig, that much is obvious. Either you’ll mate him, or you’ll finish him off, and I don’t think you want that second option. If you mate him, you will not survive through watching him wither away. You’ll force him to become one of us, and then what? He’s in the same boat as you.”  Craig blinked at the small woman. What the hell was she talking about?

            “You never did listen to me. When you feed from a human that you’ve developed feelings for, their blood sings to you. You can’t escape it, you’ll want to feed off them time and time again. You could easily kill them on accident that way, or you take them as your mate. When you do that, you’re done. They will forever be your partner, your lover, your soulmate.”

            “M-mate him…?” He knew what it meant, but he’d never even thought about doing _that_ with Tweek. He was afraid of hurting him. Now that he knew he had enough self-control to feed from him and stop, he wondered if it were possible.

            “Yes. Craig, you’ve really screwed yourself here. Why do you think I changed Maria right after I fed from her the first time? I didn’t want to take the chance of accidentally killing her.” He really had done this all wrong. He’d never listened to Luci when she talked about mates, thinking it was a ploy to get in his pants. Once she fell for Maria, she didn’t bother trying to teach _him_ things anymore.

            “What can I do…?” He was mostly talking to himself, but Luci was there to listen.

            “I strongly suggest you mate with him, that way you won’t be afraid of losing control and killing him. I also think you should change him, but that is up to you and him. I won’t get in your way or interfere with your life anymore, Craig. That is a promise I intend to keep.” She sounded earnest, sincere. He found himself pulling her into a tight hug. She chuckled as she hugged him back.

            “I hate you.” He made sure she knew that one last time.

            “I know, but I always loved you. Like a son.” He rolled his eyes, muttering.

            “ _Some mother…”_ She laughed at him.

            She left his life that evening for good, leaving Craig with many things to think about. He’d have some decisions to make.

            He could tell Tweek, or he could leave. The pain that shot through his heart at the mere thought of leaving was enough to convince him. He would talk to Tweek about it, tonight. He wouldn’t wait any longer and endanger his beloved.

                                                            -------------------------

            Craig was very quiet when Tweek got back to his apartment. When he’d come home, the dark-haired immortal was staring off into space, deep in thought. It took him several minutes to even look up at Tweek, and he could feel his heart in his throat as they sat at the table. Craig said they needed to talk, but they were staring silently at one another instead. The blonde felt himself digging his nails into his thighs, chewing his lip almost raw. He couldn’t take this anymore.

            “Tweek.” He looked up from the table, it was becoming very hard to breathe.

            “H-hm??”

            “Will you stay with me forever?” Tweek’s mouth popped open, that wasn’t what he expected to hear. He’d honestly assumed the worst, that Craig was leaving him.

            “W-where’d that c-come from?” The taller man sighed heavily, taking the other’s warm hand in his own.

            “I-I need to know…W-we made a mistake last night. I don’t want to hurt you a-and I need to ask…” He took a deep breath before continuing, his cheeks darkening ever so slightly. “W-will you be my mate?”

            “M-mate?” Tweek knew his face was cherry red now. He could guess what that meant, but he needed to hear it from Craig’s lips.

            “M-my life partner…L-like marriage, but m-more serious…W-we mate for life.” Tweek looked for any hint of a joke in his lover’s eyes, when he saw none he felt like his heart would burst from his chest.

            “I-I don’t wanna be with a-anyone but you…”

            “Tweek…This means one day…I’ll have to change you. I-I don’t want to force you into this life…”

            “T-that’s all I want…T-to be with you forever…” His words were earnest, he gripped the cooler hand around his own.

            “You understand what that means? W-we can stay here only for a little while, but we’ll have to move on. Lose contact with everyone you know and love, are you okay with that?” Tweek scoffed softly, his eyes focused on their joined hands.

            “Craig…I’ve never belonged here…M-my parents have been t-treating me like a work slave since I-I was a kid, my one b-best friend only has time for me every once in a while…I h-have no life here.” He looked up at Craig’s eyes, cringing when he saw the pain in them. “I-I can see a life with y-you. A life a-away from this shitty town. I-I love you.”

            He’d never felt so strongly about something, but he knew somewhere in his heart that he belonged with Craig. He belonged in his world.

            “S-so, what do I-I need to do?” Craig smiled small at him, rubbing small circles on the top of his hand. He didn’t answer, he just got up, lifting Tweek from his seat as if he weighed nothing. The smaller man squeaked in protest, but was quickly cut off as Craig pressed him against the wall, kissing him deeply. His lips were desperate, feverish. Tweek wrapped his arms around his neck, one hand gripping onto dark hair. Craig carried him into the bedroom, not bothering to close the door.

            Tweek giggled as he was tossed gently to the bed, earning a smile from the dark-haired man before he kissed him again. The blonde playfully threw off the blue hat before both of his hands went to playing with his hair again. Craig broke the kiss right as Tweek grazed his tongue against the bigger man’s lip, earning a pout from him.

            “I-is this o-okay…? A-are you sure?” Craig’s voice was ragged as he panted softly. Tweek nodded, tugging his shirt until Craig allowed him to pull it over his head. Craig’s lips found his throat again instantly, kissing and suckling down until he reached his collar bone. Tweek groaned, his back arching. Craig smirked, pressing a heated kiss on the dark mark his fangs left the night before. His throat ached at the memory.

            “C-Craig~!” Tweek was breathless, his heart pounded in his chest. The taller man groaned at the sound of his name from his lover’s lips, unbuttoning his shirt as fast as he could. He stared at the pale skin beneath him before leaning down to devour every inch of skin. Tweek’s hands were trembling, gripping Craig’s hair in his fingers with each kiss and nip. Craig especially loved the sound his beloved made when he suckled gently on his nipple, first caressing the pink nub with his tongue before giving it a gentle suck. He then nibbled at the small bud, being especially careful of his fangs. He wouldn’t want to hurt his lover, not now or ever.  

            “F-fuck~! C-Craig, please I-I need you~!” The dark-haired man smirked, gently palming Tweek through his jeans. Tweek’s hips bucked into his hand, small whimpers coming from his lips. Craig unzipped his lover’s pants, pulling them off in one swift motion. He broke their kiss, staring down at the blonde’s body. He was flushed from his face to his chest, small freckles dotted his shoulders. He was slim, his ribs slightly visible under the pale skin. He had soft, blonde hair trailing down below his navel, where he could see the outline of his erection through his boxers, a small wet spot forming already. His hands had reached up to cover his face at some point, and Craig gently pried them off.

            “You’re perfect…” Tweek blushed deeply, his mouth opening to protest before he was cut off by his own moans as Craig gently palmed him once more through his boxers.

            “Perfect…” He kissed the shell of the blonde’s ear, making him shiver. His hand dipped below the waistband of his boxers, fingers grazing his throbbing cock. Little whimpers and pants came from his mouth as Craig teased him.

            “P-please~!” He was beginning to sound desperate, and Craig’s cock was uncomfortably hard in his pants. He gripped the base of his cock, slowly starting to jerk him off. He jumped as Tweek bit into his shoulder, not hard enough to really hurt, but it startled and turned Craig on even more. Tweek’s hands found his belt, slim fingers shakily trying to get his pants off.

            “Ngh…T-Tweek…~” He groaned as the blonde reached into his jeans to stroke him hesitantly. Tweek opened his eyes to look at him, they were still half lidded and filled with lust.

            “I-I want you~! P-please~” It was a soft plea, but it set Craig on fire. He got up enough to finish taking their pants off and he eyed the bedside table.

            “D-do you…?”

            “T-top drawer…” Craig dug around, biting his lip as he found what he was looking for. He stroked Tweek’s cock some more as he poured some lube on his fingers. The blonde shivered and whimpered.

            “W-will it hurt…?” Craig had to stifle a laugh.

            “Y-you let an immortal creature of the night drink your blood, but you’re afraid of a dick in the ass?” Tweek flushed deeply.

            “F-fuck you, Craig!” He yelped as the dark-haired man rubbed his entrance gently.

            “Soon, babe.” He kissed his neck softly, his mouth watering at the sound of his pulse so close to his ear. He softly pushed one finger in, kissing his lover’s cheek as he whimpered softly.

            Tweek wasn’t in any pain, it was just strange. He gritted his teeth as Craig moved his finger in and out slowly, worrying that it won’t feel good at all. He took some deep breaths as his beloved inserted another finger, the sensation becoming familiar and a bit more pleasurable. He started to groan softly as he quickened the pace, thrusting in and out with a bit more force.

            Craig smirked as a loud moan was ripped from his partner, his muscles clenching around his fingers as he’d found his sweet spot. He continued to hit it, licking his lips as beads of precum started dripping from Tweek’s cock.

            “F-fuck me, Craig~!” Tweek finally called out after enough teasing. Craig kissed him deeply, their tongues dancing together as Craig lubed up his erection. He rubbed it against the blonde’s entrance, earning moans from both of them.

            Tweek’s nails scratched into Craig’s back as he slowly pushed in, his cock filling the smaller man up. They both waited for Tweek to adjust, panting and planting lazy kisses on each other’s lips. Craig watched Tweek’s face for any signs of pain, relieved when he found none.

            “I-I love you…” Craig smiled at the quiet words.

            “I love you too, babe…r-ready?” Tweek nodded, and Craig kissed his neck as he slowly pulled all the way out, only to thrust back in. Tweek cried out, his fingers tangling in dark hair. Craig kept this slow pace until Tweek wrapped his legs around him, making him go deeper. Craig growled, going a bit harder. Tweek was so hot around him, twitching with every thrust. He wouldn’t last long at this rate.

            “T-Tweek…~!” He groaned out, moaning loudly as his lover tightened around him.

            “C-Craig!” He bucked his hips in time with Craig’s thrusts, crying out as he hit that spot again. White stars started to form in his vision, his heart feeling like it was going to burst from his chest. He couldn’t even manage the words to tell Craig he was close.

            Craig was close, he could feel his orgasm approaching at any second. Pleasure seemed to cloud his mind, he didn’t realize what he was doing until it was done.

            Tweek felt Craig’s fangs sink into his neck as he came, his legs twitching, nails digging into his back. Spurts of hot cum landed on his stomach, his breath coming rapidly. He could feel Craig’s thrusts turn erratic before he came all over Tweek’s chest, his teeth never leaving his skin.

            It wasn’t painful, in the afterglow as Craig lapped blood from the wound, Tweek thought it tickled. Craig, however, was much more concerned. He pulled away from Tweek immediately to examine his throat.

            “I-I’m sorry! A-are you okay!? I-I don’t know w-why I did that!” Tweek smiled small, now exhausted.

            “Y-yeah…a-am I gonna be like you now…?” Craig chuckled breathlessly, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

            “N-no…not yet, my love.” Tweek faked a pout, but he really didn’t mind now. He just wanted to sleep. He barely paid any attention to the sensation of Craig cleaning him off, he just smiled as he felt his cool body pressed against his own. He inhaled the familiar scent of Craig before falling into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm gonna be real with you: I'm not the greatest at smut. It may be TMI but I am a person without a penis, so writing smut with nothing but penises is fairly difficult for me, so I apologize.  
> BUT! PROGRESS! CRAIG HAS FINALLY AGREED TO TURN TWEEK! YAY! With consent of course, because that is important. Also, the way humans become vampires has nothing to do with bites, but with drinking the blood of a vampire. (In my fic anyway) so don't get too worked up quite yet!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly a bunch of fluff, but fluff with plot lol. Sorry it was a little later than my usual midnight every night updating schedule, my computer decided to restart on itself and I had a hell of a time recovering the document for this chapter. I hope you enjoy!

The next few days were full of questions. Tweek wanted to know everything about his soon to be life, and Craig was more than happy to give him answers.

            “W-will I be thirsty a-all the time?”

            “More or less. You’ll be able to ignore it eventually.”

            “W-will I wanna e-eat my family?”

            “Babe, we don’t eat people. And it’s really up to you. I was able to see my sister, even give her a kiss on the head without killing her.”

            “C-can I starve?”

            “No. You’ll lose your humanity before then, you’ll kill with no remorse and drink with reckless abandon. At that point, though, you’re not you anymore.” Tweek nodded solemnly at that.

            “A-animals?” Craig shook his head, holding his lover close.

            “Nope. I tried, it made me puke.”

            “R-really?”

            “Yeah. It didn’t agree with my body at all, I thought I was dying, but it just left my thirstier than before.”

            The couple were lying in bed, Craig in just his boxers and Tweek in Craig’s shirt. They were comfortable like that, Tweek was always really warm, balancing out Craig’s coolness. That was something Craig would miss: his lover’s warmth.

            “S-should we l-leave here first…?” Tweek was very serious about all of this, he wanted no surprises, he wanted this to happen on his terms.

            “Not unless you want your parents hunting me down for kidnapping you.”

            “T-then what should w-we do?” Craig was silent as he thought about it.

            “It depends. You could pretend to be sick for a while until you can control yourself, but your parents might force you to go to a hospital, which would be bad. They’d pronounce you undead.” Tweek chuckled at his dumb joke.

            “W-what’s the other option?”

            “You could wait…just long enough to marry me.” Tweek looked up at the dark-haired boy with wide eyes. He waited for him to laugh, poke fun at how gullible Tweek was, but there was no humor in his blue eyes. He was completely serious.

            “W-what…?”

            “If you were to marry me, if we moved away together your parents wouldn’t question it.” He stated it so matter of factly, seemingly ignoring the fact that Tweek’s heart was trying to pound out of his chest.

            “T-that’s an e-extreme option…”

            “So is choosing to become a fucking vampire, Tweek.”

            “G-gah! T-this is c-crazy…!” Tweek sat up, putting his head in his hands. His entire body was shaking, his heart trying to fly away.

            “Look, forget I said anything. Just calm down.” Craig rubbed the blonde’s back. He didn’t think Tweek would have this reaction to such a simple suggestion, he was ready to become a member of the undead for Christ’s sake!

            “I-I want to marry you, C-Craig…” He froze, his hand lingering on the smaller man’s back.

            “H-huh…?” Tweek turned to face his lover, placing trembling hands on either side of his face.

            “I-I wanna marry you, y-you fucking idiot!” Craig smiled, turning his head to kiss one of the blonde’s palms.

            “I’ll do it right, I promise. Now, we gotta come up with a story for the rest of the town…”           

                                                ----------------------------------------------

            Once an ember lights the underbrush, it catches. Fire spreads, consuming everything in its path. Rumors were like embers, once they caught, they’d spread like wildfire. Whispers had been going around, but now they were solidified.

            Tweek’s hand shook as they held hands. _In public._

            They got some strange stares by other couples taking evening walks, he wasn’t sure if it was because they were to guys, or because their local anxiety attack was holding the hand of a very attractive, mysterious newcomer. Tweek just kept pressing forward, more worried about coming clean to his parents. Craig just told him to stick with the story that they’d started seeing each other when he moved in almost four months prior. He said it wasn’t a total lie, which comforted Tweek a bit.

            They paused on the Tweak’s doorstep, Tweek hesitating to knock. He’d called, asking if they could come for dinner. Mrs. Tweak was more than happy to oblige, pleading with them to come sooner rather than later. She really liked Craig.

            “It’ll be okay, babe. I promise.” Craig kissed Tweek’s cheek softly, which helped give him the courage to finally knock on the door. They heard Mrs. Tweak call out, saying she’s coming. Craig could hear her quick footsteps, her slightly unsteady heartbeat. Tweek let go of Craig’s hand quickly, looking up at him apologetically. The dark-haired man just shrugged, smiling down at his lover.

            Mrs. Tweak was nothing but smiles as she opened the door, welcoming them in and gushing at how happy she is to see Craig as well as her son. Richard came out of the kitchen, looking pleased to see Craig.

            “Tweek, you brought your friend! How nice.”

            “I invited him, dear, remember?” Richard obviously didn’t remember, as he shrugged it off. Tweak offered to help his mother in the kitchen, leaving Craig and Richard alone in the living room.

            “Mr. Tweak, it’s good to see you.”

            “Cut the shit, Tucker. You and my son are together, aren’t you?” Craig was taken aback. He’d thought he’d made a good impression…

            “How did you guess?” There was no point in denying it now.

            “I knew as soon as we met, son. You tried really hard to impress me, the way you look at my son, and let’s not forget the marks you’ve left on him.” If Craig could blush, he would be cherry red right now. He cleared his throat, breaking his eye contact with his lover’s father.

            “U-um…S-sorry?” He wasn’t really sorry at all, he honestly didn’t care, but he didn’t know what else to say.

            “You’re a respectful young man, so I assume it was Tweek who didn’t want us to know, but he’s bad at keeping secrets. But from now on, we won’t be lied to, understood?” If only he knew how much they’d be lying about for years to come.

            “Yes, sir. So, I should probably let you know I plan on marrying your son.” That seemed to take him by surprise. Craig felt a bit smug, but didn’t show it at all. So much for knowing everything, Mr. Tweak.

            “R-really? That’s a very serious commitment for someone your age…”

            “I’m very committed to your son, sir.”

            “I-I see…” That was all that was said about it for the rest of dinner. Craig broke it to Tweek’s mother that they were seeing each other, and she was so happy Craig thought she’d explode. She fawned over her son, cooing about how fast he’s growing up as if he weren’t already legally an adult. Craig made eye contact with Richard, daring him to say anything about their plans to get married, which he didn’t.

            As they walked home from the Tweak’s, Craig told Tweek about his encounter with his father. The blonde seemed hopelessly embarrassed, his face turning pink. Craig just thought it was funny.

            “You should have seen his face when I told him I wanted to marry you, babe. It was priceless.” Tweek turned to gape at his boyfriend.

            “Y-you _told him!?”_ His voice was rising to hysteria and Craig had to hold his hand tightly to calm him down.

            “He didn’t give me much of a choice. He was mad that we took so long to tell them, and his attempt to threaten me just pissed me off.”

            “H-he tries to act tougher than he r-really is.” The blonde admitted, looking out at the full moon.

            “Are you sure you want to do this?” Craig couldn’t help but look at those big, green eyes, listen to that thudding heartbeat, feel the warmth of his beloved next to him. He’d miss all of the things that made Tweek human.

            “D-duh, Craig…” He tried to brush it off, his heartbeat picking up. He must think Craig trying to go back on his word.

            “You won’t regret spending forever with me?” He smiled as he shook his head, stopping them both on their porch.

            “I-I love you, m-more than anything. I-I won’t regret s-spending eternity w-with you, ever.” His words were sincere, and the warmth in his chest could start a fire. He loved this human with every cell in his body. Now, he won’t be alone anymore, he’ll have the warmth in his heart that Tweek inspired.

            “I love you too, Tweekers.”

                                                            -------------------------

            The next few months seemed to fly by, news of their relationship and following engagement spread throughout the town quickly. Tweek and his best friend, Bebe, buried themselves in wedding planning. It was going to be small, but Craig wanted it to be special. He’d never had the pleasure of marrying when he was a human, so he thought it was very important for Tweek to have the experience.

            He’d contacted Luci, against his better judgement, to let her know about his engagement. She was over the moon happy for him, especially when he mentioned that Tweek would become one of them. He didn’t invite her to the wedding, but asked her for her document falsifier connections. He needed a birth certificate, he had a driver’s license and a social security card, but he never found the need for a birth certificate. He’d have to get these things for Tweek eventually when he can no longer pass for his supposed age.

            They’d settled on having the ceremony at Stark’s Pond seeing as Craig’s last experience in a church was not one he’d like to remember. The pair spent the night before lying in bed together. They’d separate eventually, but now they just wanted to be alone together. Craig wanted to savor the last night of Tweek’s humanity.

            “A-are you scared?” Tweek’s voice was soft, his head laying on the taller man’s chest.

            “No, I should be asking you that.” He tried to joke, but the truth was that he was terrified.

            “I-I’m not scared…f-for once.” He chuckled softly.

            “After tomorrow, nothing will keep us apart.” He held the blonde closer, smiling at the thought.

            “G-good. Y-you’ll never get r-rid of me.” Tweek propped himself up to look up at Craig, who smiled down at him.

            “I love you.”

            “I-I love you too.”

            They parted before midnight with a kiss. Bebe came over to drag Tweek to a hotel, although their relationship wasn’t traditional by any means, she was determined to keep Craig from seeing Tweek on the day of until he walked down the aisle. He lay in bed after they left, feeling lonely for the first time since he met Tweek.

           

            The ceremony took place at sunset. Craig was wearing all black, from his jacket to his tie. It seemed fitting for a vampire. There was a small group of Tweek’s close family and friends, since Craig didn’t have any family, Maria had come to support him. She was gracious, understanding Craig’s reason for not wanting to see her lover.

            Now that Craig was waiting at the altar, he felt nervous. He worried that Tweek would back out, that he wouldn’t want to marry him after all. It wasn’t until the music started and the curtain placed between two trees was lifted that he stopped worrying. One look at his lover, best friend, soulmate and he knew he’d never be alone anymore.

            Tweek wore all white, but besides the color, his suit completely matched Craig’s. His hair was still a mess, but Bebe had made him a headband with pearls and small white roses to keep it out of his face. He walked on the arm of his mother, refusing to be given away by his father. She was crying, periodically dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. Tweek was all smiles beside her. He looked like he would sprint down the aisle if it was appropriate.

            Craig felt his own smile on his face, and it never left for the entire ceremony. They danced together most of the night, neither one wanting to be apart from each other.

            “W-will you show up in any of t-the pictures?” Craig laughed, he’d heard that rumor but didn’t realize humans really still believed it.

            “Yes, babe. We’re not movie monsters.” Tweek flushed, puffing his cheeks out in embarrassment.

            “I-I didn’t know!” The taller man just held his husband close, kissing the top of his head.

            “You’ll have forever to learn new things, Mr. Tucker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So, I wasn't originally planning a wedding because I didn't want someone yelling "OMG IT'S TWILIGHT" at me, but literally how else would they explain randomly disappearing?? And once again, Craig's been alive for 94 years, he deserved a wedding dammit! Next chapter will likely be the last one, the big change happening! I almost wanted to end it here, but y'all would be pretty pissed if I built up to the change and never wrote it lol.  
> Please leave me a comment and tell me what other monster bf aus you'd like to see! I'm already thinking about werewolves, merman/siren, and a Haunted AU fic.  
> XOXO


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The last chapter! I really enjoyed this fic and I'm so thankful for you guys for being so supportive and kind in your comments! I hope you enjoy!  
> TW: Blood drinking. I went ahead and put ** before and after the passage that might be the most triggering. It's not essential to read if you're not comfortable.  
> XOXO

Craig was pacing as he waited for Tweek to clean himself up. Tonight was the night, his lover would be like him. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous, he was worried he wouldn’t be able to stop once he tasted Tweek again.

            To get his mind off of the gruesome possibilities, Craig darted around the bedroom. He was propping pillows up, lighting candles, turning on music. He was focused on what he was doing that he didn’t notice a small blonde in the room until he felt arms wrapped around his waist. He looked down, smiling fondly at the golden band on his finger.

            “Y-you okay, Craig?” His heart was steady, he wasn’t as nervous about this as Craig was.

            “Yeah, and you? Do you have cold feet yet, Mr. Tucker?” He turned to face his husband, smiling at the way his nose wrinkled in irritation.

            “W-will you stop asking me that?”

            “Sorry, just have to make sure…” He leaned down to kiss his beloved gently. The smaller man’s arms wrapped around his neck, pulling himself closer. Craig had to break away, clearing his throat softly.

            “D-do you want to lay down…?” Tweek nodded excitedly, hopping onto the bed and settling on the pillows.

            “O-okay…I-I’m gonna let you know how this works, okay?” The blonde nodded again, carefully watching his lover’s face. Craig had avoided the subject of how it works for so long that he was almost impatient to finally find out.

            “B-bites alone won’t turn you, as you know. I-it’s in my blood…So you’ll have to drink it…”

            “I-I’m ready Craig…”

            “It might take you a while to wake up…B-but I’ll be here…”

            “C-Craig…I-I love you…” Tweek smiled softly, stroking his trembling husband’s cheek. Craig kissed his hand softly, looking into his green eyes. He could see in them that Tweek wanted this more than anything. He wanted to stay with Craig forever.

            The taller man climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. He pulled a small knife from his pocket and flicked it open. He looked once more at Tweek, who was looking up at him with wide eyes.

            “W-will you be h-hurt?” Craig smiled small, kissing his beloved’s head.

            “No, I heal really fast. I can’t really bleed out, babe.” He nodded, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he gulped. He was finally nervous, but not about being a creature of the night. He was nervous for a ninety-four-year-old vampire.

            Craig leaned down to kiss his forehead softly. He smiled slightly into the kiss, his nose wrinkling.

            “Ready?” Tweek nodded, taking a deep breath. *

            Craig took the knife, pressing it to the skin of his wrist. He barely flinched as he sliced deep enough for a steady stream of blood to flow. He helped Tweek sit up, bringing his face close enough to the bleeding flesh. The blonde only hesitated for a moment before bringing his lips to the wound.

            It was a strange feeling for sure, Craig never thought about it before. He didn’t remember being changed, but he didn’t exactly do it willingly like his husband. He didn’t think he’d be on the receiving end of something like this.

            Tweek was shaking, his trembling hands holding tightly onto his arm. Craig wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to take this, he was sure that to a human this was absolutely foul. But his Tweek persisted, despite looking almost green. He was that committed to this new life with Craig.

            *Craig heard himself cry out when his lover went limp underneath him. The bleeding had stopped now, leaving an angry looking line. Tweek was shockingly pale, looking white as a sheet. The taller man got off of his husband, cupping his face gently. He wiped his own blood from his lips, trembling as he watched the blonde’s face. He didn’t seem to be in pain, it was almost like he was sleeping. He listened to his heartbeat, feeling cold as he realized it was beating fast. Too fast. Not knowing what else to do, he called the one person who would be able to help him.

            Tweek could remember his world turning black, the coppery taste of blood still on his tongue. He could feel his heart speed up, the pounding thing ached in his chest. His head felt like it was splitting open, everything in his body hurt. He could feel himself breathing, but the sound of the air rasping through them intensified the headache, as did the sound of his own heart.

            Was he dying? Had they done something wrong?

            It could have been minutes, hours, or days. Tweek could only focus on the sound of his own breathing, his head throbbing even worse now. The pounding sound of his heart had subsided, now only a soft thrum in his ears. He wasn’t sure when he started hearing things outside of his body. Now, he focused on the soft breathing beside him. It was calm, perfect.

            After a while of listening to the breathing, he could hear curtains being drawn. The sound of the metal scraping hurt his ears. He heard a voice, she had a heavy accent that he couldn’t place. She had a low alto tone, her voice was light and lilted.

            “He’ll be waking up soon.” The sigh that followed made his breathing speed up slightly. The sound was low, graveled.

            “Thank God…I thought I killed him.” The sound of his voice was perfect, Tweek wanted nothing more than to open his eyes to see his face. His eyelids were too heavy, he wished he could just sleep through this. He was tired.

            “I should have explained more, darling. I’m sorry.” It was simple, just a word, a pet name, but it made Tweek’s blood boil. He felt it before he heard it, a low snarl in his chest bubbled up to his lips. The woman just laughed, her voice rising a few octaves.

            “He’s perfectly fine, just let him rest. I left some supply in the fridge. Goodnight, Craig, Tweek.”

            He heard light footsteps fading away, a door closing. He felt himself relax when he could no longer hear her slow heart, her soft breathing. He once again focused on the breathing beside him, counting each exhale.

            It was after about two-hundred exhales that he felt a burning sensation in his throat. It didn’t feel like it was on fire, rather, it felt like he was scrubbed raw with sandpaper. The pain was so intense that his eyes flew open, his hand going to grip his throat.

            “Hey there, Tweekers.” He looked over to the voice he’d been listening to, smiling at the familiar sight of his husband. Craig was just as beautiful as before, but now he truly saw his lover. His eyes were clear, no longer limited. He could see every soft hair on his head, the tiny flecks of brown that his left eye had, a small mole on his chin he never noticed before.

            “C-Craig.” His own voice shocked him, he never realized how much of a tenor he was before. He stopped, marveling at the sound of his own voice for a moment. He was startled out of his thoughts when Craig laughed, the sound tickled his ears.

            “S-sorry, babe, you look like a deer in headlights.” Tweek ignored him, reaching up to touch his face. His skin, unusually cool to him before, felt warm to the touch. He smiled to himself.

            “Y-you’re warm…” Craig’s answering smile was dazzling.

            “So are you…”

                                                            ---------------------

            Tweek adjusted to this life unusually fast. He was able to come up with an excuse as to why he couldn’t work during the day, he claimed he was going to school during the day and could only work nights. That wasn’t totally untrue, as he was planning to sign up for online courses. He felt like he had so much room to learn new things, spaces that were previously consumed with anxiety. The anxiety never truly left, he still felt it every once in a while, but now that his heart didn’t beat normally, it didn’t seem to bother him as badly anymore.

            He spent every moment he could in the arms of his husband, his lover, his soulmate. Craig taught him how to manipulate the minds of humans, how to keep himself from killing when he fed. They went out to the woods, just to run together, to climb, to jump impossibly far distances. Tweek loved every second of it.

            Another thing that changed in Tweek seemed to be his sex drive. The man who was shy, nervous every time they’d had sex, now would corner Craig, devouring him with kisses. They’d found themselves on the bed once again, tangled up with each other. Tweek was kissing the bruise-like bites he’d left on his lover, watching as he came undone underneath him. That was the part he enjoyed the most, being able to unravel the man he loved.

            “T-Tweek…~” Craig was breathless, his skin warmer than usual against him. Tweek had something to ask, something big. It was something he wanted to try, and now was the best time to ask.

            “I-I want to top.” He stated it so surely, causing the dark-haired man to look up at him in surprise.

            “R-really?” The blonde nodded, his hair bouncing with his movements. Craig thought about it for a moment, smiling up at his beloved.

            “I-I guess we can try. I trust you, babe.” Tweek’s smile would have sent his heart soaring out of his chest. They were both already naked, they’d been rolling around on the bed since they’d showered together. The sheets were now cool and damp under them.

            Tweek excitedly pulled the lube from their dresser drawer, pouring it out on his hand. He’d practiced enough on himself to know what he was doing as he circled his finger around his husband’s entrance. Craig squirmed, biting his lip. Tweek nestled himself between his legs, stroking his already hard cock slowly.

            The dark-haired man threw his head back as he moaned, his hips slightly bucking into Tweek’s hand. The blonde inserted one finger as he took the head in his mouth. Craig’s groans were muffled by the back of his hand as he bit into his skin. Tweek waited, circling his tongue around the tip of his lover’s dick. He waited until Craig was a trembling mess to add a second finger, taking the rest of him into his mouth.

            Craig had to hold himself back to keep from choking Tweek on accident. He’d always been the one to give blow jobs, he’d never asked his husband to return the favor, knowing how nervous he’d been about it. Now, the blonde bobbed his head, the sight alone could have made him cum. He barely felt his lover’s slender fingers thrusting, scissoring in and out of him.

            He gripped the blonde locks in his fingers, gasping loudly as bolts of pleasure shot through him.

            “I-I’m…!” Tweek pulled his fingers out, his mouth coming off his erection with a pop. He looked up at Craig, smirking as what his handiwork had done to the man he loved. The usually stoic, cool Craig was now panting, his legs trembling, his dick leaking pre-cum. He kissed the dark-haired man’s forehead.

            “R-ready?” He just nodded, afraid of what his voice would do if he tried to speak.

            Tweek positioned himself, the head of his dick pressing gently against his lover’s hole. Craig’s legs shook more, moaning loudly as Tweek slowly pushed inside him. The blonde kissed his husband hard, their tongues meeting. Craig tangled his hands in his hair, groaning as he rubbed his cock against his husband’s stomach. Tweek started off slow, but was soon fucking his lover hard and fast. Craig was crying out, moaning louder with each thrust. His cock was leaking precum between them, if Tweek kept this up he wouldn’t last much longer.

            He saw stars as Tweek angled himself to hit his most sensitive spot. He moaned loudly, his nails scraping his scalp. Tweek’s soft moans and grunts above him were bringing him closer and closer to the edge. He came hard as soon as his lover stroked his cock, spurts of hot cum spilling all over his stomach and chest. He could feel himself tightening around Tweek, causing the other man to groan and cum inside of him.

            They collapsed on the bed together, both breathing heavily. Tweek cradled Craig in his arms, kissing the top of his head.

            “W-was that okay…?”

            “M-more than okay, I think.”

            After they both cleaned themselves up, they cuddled close to each other on the bed. Tweek’s head lay under Craig’s chin, his breathing soft and steady. If he was still human, Craig would think he was asleep. Tweek was deep in thought, relaxed as his husband rubbed small circles on his back.

            “W-where will we go after this…?” Craig knew what he meant, when they’d have to leave here. They would have to leave this small mountain town before the people noticed that they didn’t age.

            “Anywhere, everywhere. I don’t care as long as I’m with you.” Craig could feel Tweek’s smile, his hand gripping Craig’s tightly.

            “I-I love you, Craig.”

            “I love you too. Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAH! I finished! I hope you enjoyed! I really liked writing this fic and I already have plans to create a monster boyfriend's collection, with ideas in the works for a haunted au and a merman/siren au. But please, comment and tell me what you'd like to see as far as monster bfs.  
> Also, regarding omegaverse werewolves fics, I may actually write two separate werewolf fics, one with and without omegaverse just because not everyone enjoys omegaverse fics.  
> Thank you so much for all your support!  
> XOXOXO  
> Ana


End file.
